Jumelle
by Haloa
Summary: Une série de journaux de bord dans laquelle le Capitaine Kirk relate leur dernière aventure...
1. Chapter 1

**JUMELLE**

_**Chapitre 1/ La découverte.**_

_Journal personnel du Capitaine, date stellaire 5203.7_

Au cours des cinq dernières années, l'Enterprise a croisé un bon nombre de planètes semblables à la Terre. Toutes étaient peuplées d'humains au développement, comment dire, très proche du nôtre, tant sur le plan linguistique qu'historique…

De ce fait, quelle était la probabilité que cela arrive ? Je l'ignore.

Bien sûr, je pourrais demander à Spock de la calculer à la décimale près, mais quel en serait l'intérêt puisque c'est un fait, cette planète existe, telle qu'apparue ce matin sur l'écran principal de la passerelle.

Son atmosphère, sa taille, sa masse et même son climat aride, correspondent en tout point à la planète Vulcain que nous connaissons, mise à part l'absence de sa jumelle T'Khut.

La surprise passée, à savoir un sourcil relevé de la part de notre Premier Officier vulcain, nous nous sommes mis en quête d'informations sur ses habitants.

L'interception de messages radio et vidéo en provenance de la surface ne laissèrent rapidement aucun doute. Ses habitants étaient de type vulcanoïde et parlaient un ancien dialecte vulcain… S'agit-il d'une colonie perdue de vue depuis longtemps des Vulcains ?

« _Fascinant _» fut le seul mot à sortir de la bouche de Mr Spock pendant plusieurs heures.

Les habitants de cette planète avaient atteint un niveau de technologie suffisamment évolué pour leur permettre une exploration de l'univers. Toutefois, aucun vaisseau ni aucun satellite ne perturbaient la vue de leur ciel étoilé.

Leur moyen de transport préféré semblait être la téléportation, au grand dam de McCoy qui ne cessait de répéter que « _ces Vulcains-là_ » n'étaient pas plus intelligents et logiques que les Nôtres. Il est inutile de me rappeler que notre médecin-chef déteste voir ses atomes être dispersés, déplacés et rassemblés d'un point à un autre dans l'espace.

_« Qu'en pensez-vous Mr Spock ? »_ avais-je demandé, cinq heures après notre découverte. _« Vos lointains cousins semblent préférer l'isolement. Devrions-nous rompre leur tranquillité et nous présenter à eux ? Il me semble que ce ne serait pas aller à l'encontre de la Première Directive, au vu de leur niveau technologique avancé. »_

J'avais espéré une réponse rapide de la part de Spock. Un enthousiaste _« oui »_ accompagné comme il se doit d'un levé de sourcil…Mais ce fut une levée de boucliers que je reçus à la place. Spock, d'abord fasciné, semblait moins enthousiaste à rencontrer _ses lointains cousins_ comme je les appelle.

_« Capitaine, nous ignorons encore tout de leur Histoire. Dois-je vous rappeler que mes ancêtres étaient des êtres violents, aveuglés par leurs passions et leurs émotions avant que n'apparaisse Surak ! Bien qu'aucune trace de guerre récente ne semble avoir affecté cette planète et ses habitants, il se pourrait que notre présence soit perçue comme … hostile. Je recommande donc de tenir le vaisseau éloigné de leur radar. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas votre réticence. »_Lui avais-je répondu, avant que le Lieutenant Uhura vienne nous interrompre…Elle venait en effet d'intercepter une communication qui _nous_ était adressée…et celle-ci était une invitation.

Elle provenait d'un certain _Nilas, fils de K'lex, _éminent membre du principal clan de cette planète.

_« Au moins, maintenant, nous savons qu'ils ont aussi des clans comme les Nôtres… Je me demande s'ils ont aussi des chaises à porteurs… » S'était écrié McCoy._

A présent, Mr Spock, le Dr McCoy, le Lieutenant Uhura et moi-même nous apprêtons à descendre à la surface…Fin de l'enregistrement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2/ Première rencontre.**

_Reprise du journal de bord…_

Les efforts de Spock ont porté leurs fruits. Son discours alarmiste sur le passé barbare de ses congénères avant l'avènement de Surak a eu raison de la douce quiétude du Dr McCoy. Ce dernier ne voulait plus se rendre à la surface. Sa peur a très vite gagné les deux membres de la sécurité qui nous accompagnaient. Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ?

_°°°Flashback°°°_

_« Bordel, Jim ! Et si Spock avait raison ? Et si cette invitation était un piège ? »_

_« Bones ! Taisez-vous ! Les hommes de la sécurité sont assez nerveux comme ça ! Non mais regardez-les ! Arme au poing alors qu'on n'a pas encore quitté le vaisseau ! »_

Quand j'y repense, seule le Lieutenant Uhura manifestait le désir de se rendre sur cette planète. Aux dires de Spock, son vulcain moderne est assez bon. Mais quelle opportunité extraordinaire pour un linguiste que de pouvoir parler le Vieux vulcain, devenu quasi langue-morte, avec des personnes le parlant au quotidien !

Bones et moi n'étant pas très doués pour les langues, nous avons fait confiance au traducteur universel pour cette mission.

Nous nous sommes téléportés aux coordonnées indiquées par nos hôtes et là, première surprise, ces derniers n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il était près de midi et la chaleur était écrasante. Je n'ai pu que comparer les lieux à ceux de ma première visite sur Vulcain. Tout m'était si familier ! Sa terre de sienne, son ciel rougeâtre, ses montagnes, ce promontoire rocheux surplombant un désert …et au loin, une ville à l'architecture moderne. Nous étions pourtant à des milliers d'années-lumière de Shi'Kahr…

_°°°Flashback°°°_

_« Mais où sont-ils ? Ils devraient déjà être là ! Ce n'est pas normal… »_ Grommelait un McCoy à la nervosité grandissante.

_« Il semblerait que la ponctualité ne soit pas leur première qualité, Docteur. Cependant, ils ne sont pas loin…Je les entends arriver. » _Répliqua Spock, scrutant les montagnes situées derrière nous.

_« Une panne de chaise à porteurs, peut-être ? …Entendez-vous des clochettes, Mr Spock ? »_ Demandai-je un sourire en coin après avoir envoyé les deux membres de la sécurité explorer les alentours.

Spock ne comprit pas ma référence à son désastreux mariage et son cortège d'invités. Il restait sérieux et à l'affût du moindre danger. Il me répondit par un bref _« négatif »_ avant de sortir brusquement son fuseur au cri des deux hommes de la sécurité. Malheureusement, nous arrivâmes trop tard.

_°°°Flashback°°°_

_« Il est mort, Jim ! »_ Soupira McCoy, penché sur le corps de l'un d'eux.

Le Lieutenant Uhura qui l'avait rejoint se retint de crier à la vue du visage cyanosé du jeune homme. Il s'avère qu'une sorte de scorpion avait surgi du sable pour piquer l'homme à la cheville, malgré l'épais cuir de ses bottes. Hélas, le venin avait été plus rapide à agir que McCoy à dégainer sa seringue hypodermique d'anti-venin, si tant est que ce dernier ait fonctionné.

J'ai dû me résoudre à appeler le vaisseau, pour y rapatrier non pas un mais deux hommes de la sécurité. Le premier était mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Quant au second, devenu hystérique, il hurlait qu'il n'allait pas survivre à cette mission dix minutes de plus …Ce pauvre garçon va certainement devoir quitter Starfleet...

Miss Uhura, Mr Spock, le Docteur McCoy et moi-même patientèrent encore une demi-heure avant d'apercevoir nos hôtes. Vêtus de robes longues aux couleurs chatoyantes, une vingtaine de Pseudo-Vulcains, de tous âges, s'approchaient de nous d'un pas lent mais assuré. En file indienne, ils descendaient un chemin sinueux depuis le cœur des montagnes. Quand, arrivés à une vingtaine de mètres de nous…

_°°°Flashback°°°_

_« Jim, regardez-les ! Ils sourient ! Ce n'est pas normal… »_ Répétait McCoy, dont la nervosité était palpable.

_« Docteur, gardez votre calme ! »_ Ordonnai-je.

_« J'ajouterai qu'il serait bon ton de baisser le volume et de contrôler vos émotions, Docteur ! …Nous ignorons si mes lointains cousins sont télépathes, mais nous savons qu'ils ont l'ouïe fine ! »_ Avait ajouté Spock, dans un murmure.

_« Mais ils SOU-RIENT, Jim ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sourient ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Les Nôtres font la gueule ! Depuis tout petit ils font la gueule ! Je savais que c'était un piège. Ils vont nous sauter dessus ! »_

_« Bones, cessez d'être aussi négatif ! Ils sont peut-être … heureux de nous voir. »_

Le regard inquiet de McCoy ne cessait de passer des visages souriants de nos hôtes au visage stoïque et indéchiffrable de Spock.

Je dois admettre que moi-même trouvais cela déconcertant. Qu'en étaient-ils de la nécessité de contrôler leurs émotions ? Ce peuple avait-il autrefois frôlé l'extinction à cause de leurs passions? Fallait-il craindre qu'ils changent soudain d'humeur et décident de nous tuer ? Avaient-ils eu leur Surak ou un autre guide spirituel, adepte de la logique à exprimer ses émotions ? Dans le fond, Spock avait raison. Nous ne savions rien sur eux, comme sur la faune et la flore de cette planète. Et cela avait déjà coûté la vie à l'un de mes hommes.

Le chef de la délégation, à savoir Nilas, prit ensuite la parole.

Sa voix était étrangement calme et chaleureuse. Quant à son sourire, il était contagieux. A la fin de son discours que je qualifierai de bienvenue, le visage d'Uhura s'était illuminé d'un sourire radieux. Elle serrait entre ses mains son précieux tricordeur qui avait, je suppose, enregistré les mots en Vieux vulcain prononcés par Nilas.

Spock avait répondu quelques mots, s'accordant un très léger relèvement du coin des lèvres tandis qu'à mes côtés, Léonard se détendait enfin.

A la fin de cet échange, Nilas, comme tous ses autres congénères, joint ses mains pour former un triangle devant le bas de son visage. Il s'inclina ensuite légèrement. Spock lui rendit son salut, comme Nyota, McCoy et moi-même tour à tour.

Un sourire dans un triangle…Quel geste pouvait être plus accueillant que celui-ci ?

Toute crainte évaporée, nous suivirent nos hôtes jusqu'à un temple, creusé à même la montagne.

Nous n'eurent pas l'occasion de visiter leur ville, cela serait au programme de demain. Mais nous eurent le temps d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux.

Nous apprîmes que leur monde aride était aussi inhospitalier que le désert de Vulcain. Serpent, scorpions, insectes venimeux, mais également mammifères aux griffes démesurées et aux dents acérés étaient les principaux dangers de cette planète.

Ah oui, cette planète porte le nom de Vulcania…et ses habitants se nomment les Vulcaniens.

°°°Flashback°°°

_« Vulcania ? Mouais…C'est joli. Mais loin de moi l'envie d'y passer mes prochaines vacances ! Entre bêtes féroces et insectes tueurs, cette planète désertique est loin de ressembler à un parc d'attractions ! »_ Dit McCoy.

Une rapide étude de leur physiologie et de leur génétique confirmèrent que les Vulcaniens étaient très proches de leurs cousins Vulcains. Cependant, il apparaissait clairement qu'ils étaient natifs de cette planète et non déposés là par je ne sais quelle volonté de colonisation ou déité. Leur présence remontait à des millions d'années et plusieurs stades d'évolution les avaient menés à l'apparence qu'ils ont aujourd'hui. Leur force était décuplée, leur pouvoir télépathique bien présent, leur ouïe exceptionnelle, leur longévité et leur intelligence…Tout correspondait aux Vulcains que nous connaissons...jusque dans leur régime végétarien ! En effet, toute vie étant précieuse et sacrée, les Vulcaniens ne tuaient que s'ils y étaient forcés, mais uniquement pour se défendre face aux nombreux prédateurs et dangers de cette planète… Bien entendu, il y avait eu des guerres entre clans, mais très rapidement, ces derniers prirent la décision de s'allier pour faire face, ensemble, aux dangers de cette planète. Les sourcils de Spock disparurent sous sa frange à cette révélation.

°°°Flashback°°°

_« Mais …Si vivre sur votre planète est si difficile, pourquoi ne pas utiliser votre technologie pour en partir ?»Demanda Spock._

_« Pour nous installer ailleurs vous voulez dire ? Est-ce pour cela que vous avez quitté Vulcain ? Votre peuple a-t-il déserté votre planète à cause des dangers qui s'y trouvent ? »_ Demanda à son tour Nilas.

Spock semblait gêné. Mais Nilas, sans perdre son sourire, continua : _« Nous avons tenté l'expérience il y a un siècle, mais sommes vite revenus sur Vulcania. Et dès lors, aucun de nous n'en est reparti ! Nous aimons notre planète. Même si les conditions de vie y sont difficiles, nous ne la quitteront jamais. Nous sommes liés à elle. Bien entendu, nous pourrions partir explorer l'Univers comme vous et vos semblables l'ont fait…Mais nous n'y voyons pas d'intérêt. »_

_« Mais quand vous dîtes que vous êtes liés à elle…Faites-vous référence à…une période particulière et cyclique de votre vie ? » Demanda le médecin. _

Spock avait blêmi. McCoy avait osé questionner les Vulcaniens sur le Temps des Rapprochements ! Nous ont-ils attaqués pour avoir osé parler de ce tabou ? Et bien non…pas vraiment mais …Je …je devrai arrêter là l'enregistrement. Je le reprendrai demain, quand mes idées seront redevenues plus claires. Fin de l'enregistrement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3/ Tabou**

**Reprise du journal personnel du Capitaine.**

…_Une bonne douche froide et une longue nuit de sommeil m'ont remis les idées en place. J'imagine que Bones en a fait autant. Quant à Spock, j'espère qu'il est parvenu à méditer sur ce qu'on a appris et vu hier._

_Donc, pour en revenir à la question de Léonard McCoy et bien, oui, il a évoqué le sujet tabou par excellence des Vulcains…_

_Flashback_

« Docteur McCoy, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'aborder le sujet… » Murmura Spock sans desserrer les lèvres et tout en lançant un regard appuyé au médecin.

Nilas, qui avait vu pâlir Spock et qui avait entendu l'échange, offrit un plus large sourire encore. « Pourquoi tant de gêne, Spock ! C'est le cycle de la Vie ! Béni soit le Temps du Rapprochement et Des Amours ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme démesuré, avant d'ouvrir en grand les pans de sa robe. Ses congénères répétèrent aussitôt ses paroles et ses gestes.

McCoy en souleva ses deux sourcils, en une parfaite imitation de mon Premier Officier tandis que je lançais un sourire gêné au Lieutenant Uhura qui ne comprenait rien au drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Car les Vulcaniens s'étant prestement débarrassés de leur longues robes et de leurs vêtements étaient à présent tous à poil, les mâles comme les femelles et …la plupart des mâles n'arboraient pas qu'un sourire radieux !

« Capitaine Kirk…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda le Lieutenant Uhura qui s'était rapprochée de moi, les mains tremblantes.

« Bones ? » Suppliais-je, ramenant contre moi le Lieutenant Uhura, comme pour la protéger d'un éventuel assaut.

« Nilas ! »S'exclama McCoy tout en ramassant la robe de ce dernier, « Mes collègues et moi ne souhaitons pas en voir plus pour l'instant… »

Le sourire du Vulcanien devint plus discret tandis qu'il se rhabillait et refermait les pans de sa robe, au grand soulagement des membres de mon expédition.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurai pas dû évoquer ce sujet ! » S'excusa Léonard.

°°°OOO°°°

_A qui avait-il adressé ses excuses ? Etait-ce à nous ou aux Vulcaniens ? J'ignore encore la réponse._

_Le calme revint peu de temps après cela…même si certains Vulcaniens avaient quitté l'assemblée, par groupe de 2 et de 3. Et au son de l'écho qui revenait vers nous, tous n'avaient pas abandonné le sujet._

_Nilas, Spock et McCoy, discutèrent encore un bon moment tandis que j'essayais de détourner l'attention d'Uhura, l'empêchant du mieux que je pouvais d'entendre et d'enregistrer la conversation. Si le Pon Farr était un sujet tabou pour les Vulcains (et j'avais promis à Spock de ne jamais en parler en présence d'étrangers), il semblait être un sujet de prédilection pour les Vulcaniens, intarissables. Mais qu'en était-il vraiment chez eux ?_

_Ayant fait la sourde oreille aux côtés d'Uhura, j'obtins des réponses auprès du Docteur McCoy, dès notre retour à bord. Etrangement, Uhura et Spock avaient fui la salle du téléporteur sitôt rentrés. C'est ainsi que Bones et moi purent en discuter librement dans mes quartiers._

Flashback

« Alors, dîtes-moi, qu'avez-vous appris ? » Demandais-je en lui servant un verre de Bourbon vieux d'un quart de siècle. Léonard s'était installé dans mon propre fauteuil, les mains jointes en triangle devant son visage, imitant le geste de bienvenu des Vulcaniens. Si son sourire était éclatant, ses yeux d'un bleu profond demeuraient mystérieusement mutins. Son aisance contrastait tant avec l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quelques heures auparavant.

« Vous n'allez pas en revenir, Jim… » Commença-t-il. « Il s'avère que nos hôtes ont des mœurs très libres. Chaque individu exprime ses sentiments à l'égard d'un congénère, sans distinction de sexe, de clan ou d'âge … Ayant depuis longtemps appliqué l'adage : « Faites l'Amour, pas la guerre », tous les clans sont liés entre eux. »

« Vous voulez dire que les mariages ont soudés les clans ? »

« Pas les mariages, Jim ! Le sexe ! Le mariage et la monogamie sont d'ailleurs ici des exceptions ! Nilas sauta littéralement au plafond de la grotte en apprenant que Spock, comme tant d'autres enfants Vulcains de son âge, avait été fiancé à une parfaite inconnue à l'âge de 7 ans…et que leurs _unions_ télépathiques les contraignaient à une fidélité jusqu'à la mort !...Pauvre Spock ! » Léonard se reversa un verre avant de reprendre ses explications. « Les Vulcaniens sont sexuellement actifs dès l'adolescence, Jim…et cette activité augmente avec l'âge ! Cependant, le nombre de naissances reste exceptionnellement faible. Et c'est là qu'intervient le Pon Farr. Il semblerait que ce soit la seule période de leur vie où ils sont féconds, d'où les célébrations publiques lorsque l'un d'eux développe les symptômes de « la fièvre » ! Les Vulcaniens, Nilas nous l'a dit, célèbrent la vie ! Et l'idée qu'une naissance aura prochainement lieue est fêtée comme il se doit…par l'ensemble du clan, enfin des clans…C'était d'ailleurs le cas ce soir. »

« Vous voulez dire que …l'un des membres du clan était en plein Pon Farr ? »

« Exact, Jim ! Et pas des moindres. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi le chef de clan n'était pas venu lui-même nous accueillir ce midi ? »

« Le père de Nilas ? » Demandais-je.

« Lui-même ! Le bonhomme est âgé de 184 ans et il est toujours en forme ! Lui et ses multiples concubines s'amusaient d'ailleurs dans la grotte d'à côté …en présence d'invités !» Léonard McCoy riait. Difficile de croire qu'il était mort de peur à l'idée de descendre sur cette planète !

« Et donc…Lorsqu'ils se sont dévêtus devant nous … »

« C'était bel et bien une invitation à faire connaissance et à les rejoindre ! Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, Jim ! Les orgies dans ces grottes ancestrales sont ce qui unit les clans depuis des siècles !»

« Je me demande comment Spock a réagi à cette découverte… »

« Oh et bien…je n'étais pas dans sa tête mais son comportement suggérait qu'il cherchait partout un trou de souris pour y entrer. Son malaise est compréhensible. Finalement, libéré de toute contrainte, il pourrait être très heureux ici ! »

« En êtes-vous bien sûr ? »

°°°OOO°°°

_Bien. Le temps presse et je dois encore me préparer à rejoindre Spock et McCoy en salle de téléportation. Aujourd'hui est prévue la visite de la Capitale. Très tôt ce matin, j'ai contacté le Lieutenant Uhura pour annuler sa participation, par mesure de sécurité. Je pense qu'elle en était soulagée, elle n'a guère insisté pour venir avec nous. Je me demande ce qu'elle sait du cycle sexuel des Vulcains. Je sais qu'elle et Christine Chapel sont amies et que toutes deux ont assistées aux retrouvailles, par écran interposé, de Spock et de sa fiancée sur la passerelle de l'Enterprise …Fin de l'enregistrement._


End file.
